Mahora For The Mad
by Quiet-man-writing
Summary: What if Mahora was in fact a Mental Hospital and Negi was sent there as a psychiatrist? What if the girls were mental patients? Things couldn’t be any wackier then they were, right? Well, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Mahora for the Mad.

The story speaks for itself.

* * *

Walking down the hall with his big sister/cousin (Not incest...maybe.) Nekane and his childhood friend Anya, Negi was looking at his newly obtained diploma.

"I'm going to be a Fortune Teller in London, what about you Negi?"

"Hang-on it's about to say." They all gather around to watch the diploma develop. It read _A Psychiatrist in Japan._

"What the..." Anya trailed off.

"MAAAAGUSSS!!!" Nekane and Anya screamed in unison.

**A few minutes later**.

"I'm sorry the diploma has decided and not even I – the Magus has the power to say otherwise. Dedicate yourself, Negi. Japan's wrack-jobs are counting on you."

"O-Oh..." Nekane let out as she fainted.

**15 Minutes Later in a Hospital Room.**

Nekane is in a bed, hooked to a respirator. "I guess I over reacted."

"Just a tad." Anya said in a sarcastic tone using her index finger and thumb to indicate a small amount.

"Well, big sister I gotta. I hope you get well some."

Just then the Magus walks in. "Oh, Negi I was just looking for you. I have with me your designated familiar. I believe you know him." Just then the familiar jumped out of the Magus' beard.

"Big brother it's been awhile."

"Hey Chamo."

"We have assigned you Chamo because you're going to be going to a Crazy House, that and Chamo is a wiseass – a funny one at that and since we're not going to have much to do except watch you, we figured we could use the laugh." The Magus shrugged as he finished.

"Grandfather that's not a nice way to speak of the mentally ill." Negi scolded his elder. "Besides I'm not even sure how well I'll do at this, I mean wouldn't a job as a teacher or something like that be better for me?"

"Don't worry big brother, I'm sure that you could handle this assignment after all you've been around crazies all your life." Chamo points to Nekane and Anya.

"Chamo, that's not nice."

"Did that rat just insult us?" Anya asked.

"Who cares I'm just glad that someone will be keeping an eye on Negi." Responded Nekane.

"Big brother we should be going now."

"Of course." Negi said and turned to Nekane and Anya "Goodbye and take care!" Negi shouted and waved to them.

"Um, Negi you don't start your assignment for another few months."

"Oh, yea, I forgot."

**Sometime Later In Japan**

Negi has just arrived at the Mental Hospital known as Mahora Mad House.

"Greetings Negi-Kun" Negi turned to see who it was and found Takamichi.

"Oh, hey Takamichi. Are you here to show me around?"

"Yea, but before we go inside I should warn you to be careful. A lot of these girls mean well and most of them don't have malicious intent towards others but that doesn't mean they're not harmless. And then there are those who you could call criminally insane, it's best to stay away from these ones if you don't have the proper personnel with you."

"What do you mean by 'proper personnel'?"

"There are many people who work here and it's not really a manner of rank, I mean if one of the second type of girls were to get violent you would need someone that could keep them from hurting anyone including you. You do have a few of those girls to worry about so you should only be around them if someone is watching."

"That's kinda scary, huh big brother." Chamo said.

"Yea, I know." Negi replied.

"And one more thing Negi-Kun when you talk to Chamo like that you might want to make sure no one is looking, otherwise you'll get locked up, and one thing about Mahora...it always has room for one more."

Negi gave an audible gulp at Takamichi's statement.

"Well, now that we got that all out of the way shall we continue?" Takamichi said as he began to walk towards the building.

Negi silently followed suit.

**Inside Mahora**

"All in all you are to look after twenty-six, scratch that, twenty-eight girls. Two were just added to you today, and just so you know, you may be looking at possibly five other girls joining."

"That's a little much, don't you think Takamichi?"

"Yea but we're under staffed, so everyone has more patients then they should. A friend of mine has over two-hundred patients, all most enough to drive him crazy. But we can continue this later. I have with me some files on the girls you'll be in charge of, the one who's names are in red are the ones that you shouldn't see alone." Takamichi handed the mentioned files to Negi.

"Let me take a look...Mana Tatsumiya is the first one I should see...but her names in red."

"Luckily I'm one of those personnel I'd mentioned earlier. Now we should go to Block A - Room 318, and so you know, all of your patients are in Block A."

**Room 318**

Upon entering the room Negi noticed that there was someone strapped down to a chair that was bolted into the ground.

Getting a good look at the person he noticed that it was indeed a woman. The woman was actually quite beautiful with dark tan-like skin, raven black hair and brown eyes and an unbelievable figure.

"Hello you must be the new Psychiatrist."

"Yes I'm-"

"Negi Springfield, age – 9 ¾. You're from Wales, you have an Older Sister named Nekane, you have a friend in London doing fortune telling and you idolize your father. Forgive me for not knowing more...it's so hard to gather information when I'm stuck in here."

"That's...quite alright..." Negi said, thinking that it was a little creepy that she knew all this stuff.

"Negi-Kun."

"Right, I need to continue. Anyway Miss...I mean Tatsumiya-San, I'm looking at your file and...WAIT!! You're 'The Gun-Ho Girl'?! The one that shot up everyone during a United Nations meeting!"

"Come now, you're going to hurt my feelings. I don't appreciate that nickname you know. Just ask Takahata what happened to the last person to call me that."

When Negi turned to Takahata he saw a haunted look in his eyes, like he was re-living something terrible.

Giving his second audible gulp of the day Negi began his frantic apologies.

Halfway through, Mana interrupted him. "Save it. If I was going to do something, your words wouldn't stop me. Just consider yourself lucky that you're cute, kid. I'll let it slide this time. Though you might want to watch yourself around the other girls, because you're cute. If someone doesn't keep an eye out for you, you might just end up as someone's play thing. I'm a little interested in how you handle as a Joy Toy, myself." After the last sentence Mana had a predatory look in her eyes as she flashed him a toothy grin.

Negi's eyes – in true anime style – grew large and blank as sweat started to pour out of him. He may be only a kid but he knew what Mana meant by "Joy Toy" and he knew that's not something he'll want to be.

"I think we should go now, we can continue this later." Takamichi said as he ushered Negi out the door and left.

**Outside of Mana's Room**

"Sorry about that one, Negi-Kun. I guess I should have broken you in with a more friendly patient."

"It's...alright...I think." Negi was apparently still shaken up.

"Well, I should introduce you to some of you're co-workers."

Reaching into his pocket Takamichi retrieved a small cell phone.

"It's me; I'm here with the newbie so would you send down the other now? We'll be in the Intro Hall." Takamichi place the phone back in his pocket and turned to Negi. "Well we should be going now."

**Intro Hall**

After a few minutes of waiting there was a knock on the door with which Takamichi replied "Come in".

In entered four girls.

"Where are the others?" Takamichi asked.

"They were busy and couldn't get out of what they were doing." Replied one of the girls, this one carried a long holder of some sorts on her back. And if that didn't grab a one's attention then her sideway ponytail would.

"Well I guess I'll just introduce the others later. Negi-Kun I would like you to meet these four young ladies."

Takamichi pointed to the first girl who was the one that just spoke a moment ago. "This is Setsuna Sakurazaki." Said girl gave a polite bow.

The next to be introduced was a rather large bosomed girl with long light brown hair and a beauty mark. "This is Chizuru Naba." This girl gave a bright smile and a friendly wave.

The next was a blue, short haired girl. "This is Ako Izumi" She blushed a little and gave a small smile.

The last was a taller girl with long black hair. "This is Akira Okochi." She just said "Hello".

"The reason I'm introducing you to these girls is because you're going to be working closely with them. In fact, you are going to be rooming with Naba-San and another one of the girls. You'll be introduced to her later. But you should get some rest; I wasn't expecting Tatsumiya to act that way. Either she really likes you or she really hates you."

"But how would she know so soon?"

"She's an interesting one. It was worked out that she would be committed here instead of jail time for her crime and she didn't even enter in a plea bargain. Tatsumiya-San has some connections in high places so we keep a close eye on her. Anyway you really don't need to concern yourself any farther with this for now I suggest you get some rest."

"Okay, thanks."

"I'll show you to our room, then." Chizuru said looking down at Negi. It could have been his imagination but he thought that there was something funny about the way she said "our" but he decided to just chalk it up to paranoia caused by his encounter with Mana.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter. Yea I know, I made Mana a little more talkative and creepy and Shota for Negi at least. (Oo;)

When I mentioned this someone did say they wanted to see something with Chizuru, while I won't say who it was or what they wanted because I want the readers to be surprised but I did find that the thing works quite beautifully in the story.

Also keep an eye out for my other Negima! Stories.

And remember to review, or I'll send my personal army of Savage Man-Eating Geckos after you.


	2. Things aren’t getting any easier!

Mahora For The Mad

Chapter 2 – Things aren't getting any easier!

* * *

**Unnamed Hall**

Negi was following behind his new acquaintance feeling that something weird was up, he kept a close eye on her.

Stopping in front of a door, Chizuru turned to Negi and said, "This is our room, Negi-Kun."

Now Negi was sure something was up, not only did she say "our" funny but his name too.

Chamo who had been hiding in Negi's suit the whole time whispered "Something's up with this chick."

Negi gave Chamo a look telling him that he agreed. And when he turned his attention back to Chizuru, he could have sworn he caught her licking her lips.

Opening the door Chizuru stepped to the side to let Negi go first. "Step inside Negi-Kun."

"**We have a Code 369...I repeat Code 369, all available personnel please report to your designated post."**

Giving a pout Chizuru replied, "Come on Negi-Kun we have work to do. We need to go to Confrontation Room 1."

"Is Takamichi going to be there?"

"He might. Takahata-Sempai isn't assigned to a designated area. Those who work with Block A and B are to report to CR1 when something goes wrong, but enough of that for now. We need go."

**Confrontation Room 1**

A man dressed in a black suit wearing black sunglasses and a bald head. Stepping behind a podium the man spoke. "As you may know we have an emergency on our hands. We don't know how but one of our pyromaniacs got their hands on a flamethrower. The patient is Konoe Konoka."

Taking a breath, the man continued.

"It is known that while she's normally sweet and kind but she goes insane around things related to fire. We've dispatched twelve others to handle this situation but it seems that they've failed. We do know that she has a weakness to 'Cute' so does anyone have any ideas?"

Out of nowhere someone yells out "What about the new guy, Springfield?"

Just then everyone except Chizuru distanced themselves from said boy.

"Crud." Was all Negi said as he made a silent vow to find who ever mentioned him and punch said creep in the nose.

A few people whispered things like "That could work" and "That's a good idea."

Another person wearing black speedily stepped up to the person at the podium, whispered something and left.

"People, I have just been informed that Konoe-San has just made her way to the Information Hall. So we need to prepare."

**Information Hall**

A girl with long, brown hair carrying a flamethrower was laughing maniacally as the flames reflected off her eyes along with the carnage they created.

"Ahahahahaha! BURN!...BUUUUUURN!"

"I think I just Sht myself." Chamo whispered to no one in particular.

Negi decided to upgrade his vow from earlier to not just punching the one guy in the nose but to give him a full-blown ass whoppin.

"Well, here goes nothing." Said Negi as he stepped up to Konoka.

"Ehem, Miss. Konoe...um...Konoe-San?"

Turning around to see who was speaking to her, Konoka saw the young boy. Dropping the flamethrower and grabbing the boy she exclaimed "So Cute!" and began rubbing her face against his. "What are you doing here little boy?" She just hugged him tighter "Are you lost?"

"N...No...I...work he...re." Negi had a hard time talking as he had a hard time breathing.

Someone walked up and grabbed the flamethrower while Konoka occupied herself with Negi. "A child head doctor, how adorable!"

Just then the girl known as Setsuna makes her appearance. "Konoka-Ojousama, you should go back to your room now."

"Okay Setchan." Konoka dropped Negi and happily skipped away.

"AIR!" Negi exclaimed as the sweet gas filled his lungs once again.

Regaining his composure, Negi could properly thank his savior. "Thank you, Sakurazaki-San. If you hadn't come, I'd be doing my work in Hell."

A comical sweat drop formed on the back of Setsuna's head "Uhh, don't you mean Heaven?"

"Not really. If you think about it, it'd the ones in Hell that would need my help, they ARE in Hell so that would lead to some problems."

"Right, anyway I came to tell you that Chizuru-San has other manners to attend to. And it would be awkward for your other roommate to walk in on you sleeping in there, not knowing who you are."

"So where am I going to sleep?"

"Takahata-Sempai has some business concerning the damage caused tonight. It seems in the confusion there was an attempted break in. The perpetrators are currently being interrogated, as it seems they came here looking for something."

Then something Takamichi said earlier came into mind. "Or someone." Negi said as he only thought one name. 'Tatsumiya...'

"Well whatever reason it can wait until tomorrow. It's been set up for you to stay with me for tonight."

"Thank you."

**Setsuna's Room**

"Wow. So this is what the rooms here look like."

"You didn't see your room yet?"

"Nope, the announcement was made before I had a chance."

"I live with another person that hasn't been introduced. She should be here soon."

Just as Setsuna finished her sentence the door opened. The girl that entered was around Negi's height, maybe a little taller. She had long blue hair that reached down to her lower back. From her stoic appearance Negi would have guessed that she was a robot.

"Ayase-San, good timing. This is the new guy, Springfield Negi. He'll be staying with us for tonight."

It seemed that the girl really didn't care as she didn't ask any questions and just confirmed that she heard Setsuna with a small nod.

Turning to Negi Setsuna spoke again. "And this is Yue Ayase."

Negi smiled and gave a friendly wave.

After looking at Negi for a few seconds Yue turned back to Setsuna. "So, what are we getting tonight?"

"Maybe pizza."

Negi turned to them with a puzzling look.

"Oh, we're deciding on dinner. Neither one of us cooks so...yea."

"The institution pays for everything so we never have to worry about price, making it easier for us to try a variety of things and harder for us to make a decision." Yue stated in a matter-of-fact-ly tone.

"Oh, that's nice." Negi said. "So, uh...what is Naba-San's roommate like?"

"She's a nosy type. Can't seem to keep to her own business, they even put her on the local paper because she's good at gathering info. If you've secrets that you wanna keep then it would be best to keep them away from her."

'Ah great. Discovered secret equals bad, nosy roommate equals discovered secret. So by Transition of Property, nosy roommate equals bad.' Chamo thought to himself.

Negi just sat there, a grim expression plastered onto his face.

"Seems like you have some secrets, good luck with that." Yue finished.

**Room 318**

"Ah, Takahata...to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Mana asked with a condescending tone.

"Mana, there was a break-in earlier. The captured culprits are refusing to tell us their reasons for coming. It seems that they gave a local Pyromaniac a flamethrower to create a distraction."

"Are you suggesting that I'm somehow linked to this?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I see. I do have to ask something of my own first, that kid Negi didn't go and get his cute little face burned off did he? It would be such a shame if he did."

"He's fine. Now are you associated with those who caused the incident earlier? Was it meant to be a jail-break?"

"I had nothing setting it up if that's what you're asking. Why would I want to leave now? Things are getting interesting with dear little Negi here."

Takamichi was silent, he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

"You should be going now." Mana smirked as she watched Takamichi walked out of the room.

**Setsuna's Room Sometime Later**

"What a nice meal that was." Negi said after finishing his dinner, glad that they decided to go with Western Cuisine.

The other two didn't reply. Instead Setsuna announced that it would probably be best to get some sleep.

**Morning**

Negi was just lying peacefully on a couch just enjoying the calm of the morning but that was about to end.

Slowly Negi opened his eyes and the sight that greeted him was a face, a face that was nearly touching his.

"WAAAA!" Was all Negi was able to say.

The respective owner of the previously mentioned face just smiled.

"You're Negi-Kun. Right?" She asked.

"Y-Yea. And you're..."

"Asakura Kazumi. Your other roommate." The girl said, flashing Negi a toothy smile.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I have my sources."

"How did you get in here?"

"Locks aren't really a problem for me."

"Would you mind giving me some space?"

Kazumi backed her face away and stood up, giving Negi the chance to sit up. "Much better. So why are you here anyway?"

Kazumi paused. She then went over to sit down next to Negi and pulled out a notepad and a pen. "I wanted to ask a few questions for the newspaper."

"Okay, sounds reasonable."

"First, what made you decide to do this?"

Deciding that it was just best to go with an edited version of the truth, Negi answered. "Well, I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps." That was the truth but not the whole story.

"Second, what does it fell like to be a psychiatrist at such a young age? Do you feel any pressure? Do you regret going through with this?"

"Well I'm fine with how things are. I do feel some pressure but not more than the next person would. And no, I don't regret this decision."

"Why did you come to Japan just to do this?"

"Where I come from the mentally ill are few and far in between. If I didn't leave then I would have a chance for a job." This was a flat out lie.

"Where are you from?"

"Wales."

"Anyone you miss there?"

"My older sister. Oh, and my friend Anya."

"And last." The normal toothy smile changed to a predatory grin. Much like Mana's. "What size is it?"

"I-It?" Negi didn't get the question. Though that didn't stop him from freaking out.

"You know..." Kazumi started to rub his inner thigh. Looking down.

At this point Negi was completely frozen. He wasn't accustomed to this kind of behavior. Except for that one time when Nekane got REALLY drunk. Sigh, repressed memories.

"A...A..."

Kazumi busted out into a fit of laughter. "I'm just messing with you." She then pulled him into a hug. Unfortunately his face got shoved right into her breast.

"Mmm, Mmm." Was all Negi could say as he was struggling to get out.

"You're so much fun! I just know that we have some good times ahead of us."

* * *

Yea it was a short chapter for keeping you guys waiting so long, sorry.

Oh and just so you know that little thing I said about Nekane getting drunk. I don't support incestuous relationships so that'll never be a pairing in any of my stories. The only time I find Nekane trying to do something freaky funny is when it means that Negi will get upset.


	3. Perverts are such wonderful peopleNOT

Mahora for the Mad

Chapter 3: Perverts are such wonderful people...NOT!

* * *

It had been a few hours since Negi met his second roommate, the vixen known as Kazumi. The girl was dragging the poor boy all over the place, showing him a bunch of recreational rooms. 

As of this instant they were sitting in a Café when Takamichi approached them.

"Ah, good day Negi-Kun."

"Takamichi, what brings you here?"

"I actually came to get you. There's an eight o' clock meeting and it would be best for you to attend."

"Sure, what time is it now?"

"Ten to eight."

"Oh then we should be going, shouldn't we? Sorry about this Kazumi-San."

"It's okay."

Just as the two began to walk away, a smirk came across Kazumi's lips as she pulled out a notebook and a pen. "It really is."

**Conference Room**

A large group of people including Negi and Takamichi were seated at a large table. At the head of said table sat an old man, behind him stood the man in black from the previous day.

He began to speak.

"I'm sure you know why I've called you all down here. It's concerning an attempt by unknown assailants to infiltrate our facilities. It is within reason to assume they came for only one thing...err...person. Tatsumiya Mana."

The man dressed in black spoke up. "From what we can gather, the same forces that put her here to avoid prison have come to take her back. We need to assign designated personnel to keep watch over her. The problem is that she's willing and able to kill any person who would attempt this, with the exception of one."

The man turned to look at Negi as did everyone else.

"Oh...crud."

"And we need another person to watch over him."

The man looked at Takamichi as did everyone else.

"Oh...double crud."

"Now that we got that taken care of we need to move on to the next thing on the agenda. This is concerning HER. We can't really expect the new guy to take care of both Tatsumiya and HER."

Negi whispered "Who are they talking about?"

"Miyazaki Nodoka. Another girl on your red-list, possibly the second worse girl in the entire institution."

"How bad can she be?"

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough." Negi spent some time pondering this.

"So, it's decided. The new guy is still going to handle HER." The old man said.

"B-But that doesn't seem wise, sir." One person objected.

"He has Takamichi so things can't go that badly. And she's still just a normal human being. No magic what so ever."

"I can't believe you just called the Mistress of Terror a normal human being."

"D...d...d...did he...just call...one of...my...p...patients..."

"Yea, corny title but it sums her up pretty well." Said Takamichi.

"Gr-Great..."

The meeting continued on for a few hours, of course at this point Negi lost all interest in what could have possibly been discussed.

The meeting had ended and Negi was the last to leave the room. Mana scared the daylights of the lad and this Nodoka character didn't sound that much better. This, added to the fact that Negi was rooming with another creepy girl and a pervert, he was in no hurry to continue on with his day, or life for that matter.

Finally, with a heavy sigh, Negi got up. He began to walk towards the door like a convict would to the execution room. His eyes remained glued to the floor as he dragged his feet.

If he wasn't so deep in thought then he would have noticed the second pair of feet before his own. But such was not the case and Negi reached for the door knob, only to feel something amazingly soft.

Negi had only felt this once in his life, it was during Nekane's drunken state. Truly amazing that he himself wasn't the one in need of therapy.

"Oooh...Negiii-Kuuun!" Called a moaning voice.

Negi's head shot up at breakneck speed, which is quite dangerous once you consider the neck's relationship with the head but I digress. Negi was greeted by the sight of what looked like a very happy Kazumi. And he realized where exactly his hand was.

Negi tried to remove his hand only to find the girl was keeping it in place. "Don't be such a tease!" Kazumi said in a sultry voice as she began to move Negi's hand around.

But just in the nick of time, another person entered.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Asakura, you pervert, let go of him this right now!"

Instantly and forcefully the two were separated, much to Negi's relief.

"Chill Asuna, just because you're no getting any action doesn't mean the rest of us can't."

"Yeah, by action don't you mean forcing yourself on a child?!"

"Fine, I'll leave. But this isn't over." Kazumi said as she walked out the door.

"Thank you so very much, Miss. If you hadn't come along then I don't know what she would've done!" Just then something came to mind. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but what are you doing here anyway?"

The girl named Asuna turned to the boy. "Takahata-Sempai sent me to look after you. He felt that your current roommates were unfit."

"So does that mean I'll be rooming with you?"

"Unfortunately..."

"Excuse me?"

Bending over to look him straight in the eyes Asuna pointed a finger at Negi. "Listen, I know I just saved you but I can't stand brats! Got that?!"

"That's not very nice..." Negi said as he hung his head low.

"Like I care." Asuna turned her head away from him.

"I'm-"

"I already know your name. I'm Kagurazaka Asuna."

"Uhm...Asuna-San, I still need to get my stuff from Chizuru-San's place."

"I'd better come with. Who knows what that woman would do to you."

"Is she really that bad?"

"I've taken it that she hasn't gotten you into her room yet. You wouldn't be asking that question if she did."

Giving an audible gulp, Negi commented "I see."

**Unnamed Hall**

Negi had finally reached the room that would have been his, accompanied by Asuna.

"I'd better go in first." Said Asuna as she opened the door. "Hello, Naba-San?" Turning back to Negi, she replied "Looks like no one's home." And then she stepped inside.

All of the lights were off so the room was nearly pitched black; the only illumination was given by the still open door. Magazines and undergarments littered the floor.

"I'll just grab my stuff and we can leave."

"So how'd it get here in the first place?"

"I sent it in advance."

"What do they look like?"

"All of it has been locked into some dark green suitcases and a wooden chest, so look for those."

After a few minutes of searching, Asuna came across the aforementioned containers.

_(Bet you thought something creepy was going to happen.)_

"Hey Kid, I found them." Asuna shouted to Negi, who was currently in the other room.

"Really?!" Negi said as he rushed over.

And together they carried out the belongings.

"Um, Asuna-San."

"What?"

"One of my suitcases is missing."

"Well then, go get it!" She didn't have to tell him twice as Negi had already re-entered the room.

Sticking his head out, Negi said "Let me know if you see Chizuru-San coming."

"Fine."

And as soon as Negi drew his head back in, the door slammed shut.

_(You were right.)_

Furiously, Negi tried to pull the door open but with no success.

On the other side, Asuna was trying to bust it in but again there was no success.

**Chizuru's Flat**

"Oh Negi, I've been waiting for this..." Came a familiar voice from the darkness.

"Ch-Chi-Chizuru-San..." Negi stuttered as his back it the door.

Slowly, with the sound of footsteps a figure became visible. It was also apparent that this person was holding a long stick like object, like a horse whip.

The figure reached off to the side and with a click the room brightened slightly with a pale light.

And Negi got a full view of his captor. It was indeed Chizuru but that wasn't all. She was dress in a latex dominatrix suit, of course certain areas of flesh were viewable. Areas such as cleavage, upper thighs and the sides of her torso. And indeed, she carried a horse whip.

She still wore that sugary sweet smile. But soon that changed. Negi was horrified as he watched Chizuru's smile changed from that of a gentle and sweet hearted girl to that of a lustful, sexually deviant woman.

Chizuru had started to walk towards Negi, though now she had picked up her pace.

"Chizuru-"

"Call me Mistress!" Chizuru demanded as she struck the air with her whip. Her eye's resonating with a glee of malice.

Kneeling down, Chizuru was now eye level to Negi. Caressing the side of his face, she leaned forward. Neither of them noticed the banging noise coming from the door.

But they did notice the sound of wood crashing. All Negi saw was a white blur and Chizuru was gone. The blur came to a stop only for the lad to realize the speedy object in question was a fist.

"Asuna-San!" Negi shouted. Looking over to his left, he saw an unconscious Chizuru sprawled out in front of the wall.

Asuna walked over and grabbed the last bag in the room and walked towards the door. She turned her head to Negi and asked "Are you coming."

"Yes." Negi said before following.

* * *

Again, sorry about the wait. I'm just overcoming a severe case of Writer's block. But you should be expecting a new chapter soon. 

I just want to thank everyone who took the time to review. You're words really make continuing this story worth it.


End file.
